Consumer compositions have been delivered from containers via pressure for many years. Traditional dispensing apparatuses, including pumps, tubes, and bottles deliver the compositions to the consumer using pressure. However, the dosage delivered to the consumer can vary widely based upon both the amount and duration of the pressure that the consumer applies to the container. Even dispensing apparatuses that do deliver a particular dose of composition traditionally i) deliver the dose with a pump which has many parts; ii) dispense into an area (such as a cup) which then drains any composition which exceeds the dose back into the container or, iii) are dispensed from a container which is held in a particular arrangement to allow gravity to assist with the delivery. The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus which delivers an accurate and repeatable unit dose of a composition from a storage container utilizing force. The force applied can be manual force by a consumer applying hand pressure to the container. In one embodiment the container can be used in a variety of directions and delivers an accurate dose of composition regardless of the amount or duration of the pressure, and/or the rheological properties of the composition being dispensed. Furthermore, the delivery device of the present invention can be designed to deliver a wide range of composition dosages by varying the sizes and shapes of the parts of the unit dose dispensing apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to deliver a unit dose of composition via pressure, wherein the delivery device is not limited by the rheology of the composition, the size of the dose, orientation of use, or the amount of pressure applied. This unit dose delivery system can be simply produced/manufactured and utilizes few components thereby minimizing the complexity of traditional delivery systems such as pumps.